Conociendo a los padres
by pabillidge90
Summary: HICE CONTINUACIÓN. leaf tenia un novio en secreto por ciertas razones. pero al fin ya va a presentárselo a sus padres. los cuales se llevaran mas de una sorpresa. one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Conociendo a los padres

Estaba desesperada. Caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto como pyroar enjaulado. Se miró al espejo por millonésima vez. Su pelo estaba bien peinado, su rostro tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje, su vestimenta era sencilla. Usaba unas sandalias rosas, un jean azul ceñido, y una camisa blanca sin mangas con luvdisc dibujados. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

Se sentó en su cama al lado del montículo de ropa formado por todas las prendas que había probado antes de decidirse por la que llevaba puesta. Volvió a inhalar y exhalar. Sentía un mareo que la azoraba, sentía que iba a hiperventilar, sentía que iba a vomitar, sentía muchas cosas. Pero debía calmarse no fuera que empezara a sudar frio y su maquillaje se corriera. Miró el reloj preocupada. Ya eran las seis de la tarde. El sol se estaba ocultando tras la cadena montañosa que rodeaba el pueblo paleta. El sol estaba teñido con una gama de rojos, naranjas, amarillos y rosas. Normalmente se pondría a admirar eso, pero estaba muy nerviosa para asomarse por la ventana. Pensaba que su corazón se desbocaría cuando viera a él acercándose a la casa.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose. Dio un respingo y saltó como un bunery fuera de su cama. Salió de su cuarto sin importarle el desorden que dejaba. Bajó las escaleras al primer piso con prisa y precaución.

-Bran…-su emoción sufrió un bajón al ver a un par de chicos, uno pelo castaño y otro pelirrojo saludando a su madre y alzó la voz- ¡¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?!

-bromeas?-habló red- no me perdería esto por nada.

-lo mismo digo-dijo Green- es una pena que blue no pueda estar presente.

Leaf mostró los dientes como un growlithe rabioso a esos dos.

-oigan no vayan a causar problemas- el padre de leaf venia de la sala. Era un hombre de estatura media. Con cabello castaño y largo, amarrado en una cola de caballo. Llevaba puesto una bata de laboratorio, una camiseta blanca, un jean y unos zapatos marrones. Acomodó sus lentes y miró con seriedad a Red y Green- no quiero que causen problemas. Esta es una ocasión delicada y no quiero complicaciones.

-es verdad-dijo la madre. Una mujer hermosa de pelo azul y rizado. Llevaba puesta un delantal crema sobre una camisa verde y una falda rosa- no quiero que hagan nada que haga incomodar la cena con el novio de leaf.

-descuida tía-dijo red- seremos tan callados que no notaran que estamos aquí.

-eso espero-comentó la madre con seriedad y luego cambio su tono a uno más alegre- muero de ganas por conocer al novio de mi hija. Oh discúlpenme debo volver a la cocina.

-hmph ya veremos-dijo el padre receloso mientras la madre se alejaba- todo depende de qué clase de chico sea.

-pfff- red y Green hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano contener una sonora carcajada. El padre los ignoró y también dejó a los jóvenes y regresó a la sala.

-"chico"- dijo red con burla. Green se dobló hacia el frente como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia. Con las manos en la boca haciendo lo posible por ahogar su risa. Ellos pegaron un respingo al sentir el aura de fuego de leaf. Sus ojos estaban destellando con pura ira. Pero sin hacer nada más que gruñir ella se dio la vuelta y se fue dando pasos pesados.

-oye Green.

-¿Qué pasa red?

-¿no has notado que últimamente no nos agrede físicamente?

-sí, eso mismo pensaba. En el pasado nos hubiera golpeado hasta al cansancio y ahora solo ladra sin morder.

-¿Qué le pasara?

-quien sabe-dijo Green encogiéndose de hombros.

-oye Green.

-¿ahora qué?

-les tomamos una foto de las caras que pondrán mis tíos cuando vean a Brandon.

-¡red!-exclamó Green- ¡qué gran idea!

Mientras tanto leaf volvió a su cuarto hecha una furia. La presencia de esos dos era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Tomó su almohada y presionó su rostro contra ella para poder lanzar un grito de desahogo. Entonces escuchó el motor de un auto enfrente de la casa. Con emoción se asomó por la venta y reconoció de quien era el carro. Con la misma prisa que antes bajó al primer piso. Abrió la puerta desesperada. Ahí lo vio. Caminando a paso seguro hacia la casa. Ya no llevaba su vestimenta de aventurero sino que estaba vestido formalmente con una camisa blanca abotonada de manga larga y con cuello. Llevaba un pantalón negro y zapatos lustrosos del mismo color.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta los dos se quedaron mirando. Como si los ojos de uno hipnotizaran al otro.

-¿ya llegó?- la voz de padre de leaf los sacó de su trance. Entonces vio a Brandon- buenas noches ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

-¿ ya llego?-su madre entró en escena.

Leaf por un momento sintió que se iba a desmayar. Pero Brandon se puso al lado de ella y saludó con confianza.

-buenas noches. Es un gusto conocerlos, ustedes deben ser Robert y Delia ketchum-dijo. Lo que los dejó extrañado- permítanme presentarme. Me llamo Brandon Layers.

Los padres de leaf duraron un momento sin reaccionar. Hasta que cayeron en cuenta de la identidad del hombre de mediana edad que estaba justo en frente de ellos. Los dos dirigieron su vista a la de su hija de 17 años que evitaba el contacto visual y jugaba con su pelo nerviosamente. Volvieron a ver al hombre que seguía sonriendo. Y se quedaron estáticos nuevamente.

Pic pic.

Se escuchó el sonido de la cámara digital de red siendo accionada por un hunter.

* * *

Estando en la mesa cenando todos juntos sin dirigirse las palabras. Solo echando vistazos fugaces al visitante.

-y…dígame…-habló finalmente Robert-se…señor…Brandon…-su inquietud era más que notable- ¿a que se dedica?

-tengo dos trabajos-respondió Brandon inmediatamente- soy arqueólogo y además soy un cerebro de la frontera en hoenn.

-oh…que…interesante…-respondió Robert sin mucha emoción.

-¿conoció a leaf cuando ella fue a hoenn a participar en la batalla de la frontera?-preguntó su madre seriamente.

-claro. Debo decir que lo que a ella le falta en habilidad lo compensa con esfuerzo. Yo era el último cerebro de la frontera a quien debía vencer para poder ser coronada como campeona del reto y no fue hasta la décima vez que logró hacerlo.

-y fue por poco- terminó leaf con modestia. Brandon rio por lo bajo.

-y…tengo que hacer esta pregunta casi por obligación como padre-volvió a hablar Robert- ¿Qué piensa usted de tener una relación con una joven que podría ser su hija?

-papa-le recriminó leaf.

-yo también quisiera escuchar lo que piensa-aseguró la madre con seriedad.

Brandon dejó de sonreír adquiriendo una expresión seria. Dejó a un lado el tenedor y el cuchillo. Apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa entrelazándolas.

-hace un año habría respondido esa pregunta como la mayoría de personas-dijo- pero conozco a su hija desde hace tres años y llevo esta relación con ella desde hace uno. Lamento que se los haya mantenido en secreto todo este tiempo. Eso se debe a que una parte de mi todavía se sentía inseguro, pero luego pensé en lo mucho que leaf había alegrado mi vida. Revivió en mi ese sentimiento de aventura y emoción que tienen todos los entrenadores apenas salen en su viaje pokemon. Me di cuenta que podía seguir disfrutando de la vida al máximo. Que podía dar aún más de lo que ya daba. Y todo eso se lo debo a leaf- volvió a sonreír y tomó la mano de la joven que estaba a su lado. Leaf sonrió también y correspondió el gesto- ya no tengo dudas de mis sentimientos y no voy a avergonzarme de ellos. Por eso he venido aquí con una petición- leaf apretó con fuerza sus manos en espera de lo que se avecinaba- por favor denme su bendición para que me case con su hija.

-¡puaj!-Green y red se atragantaron con su comida y cayeron de espaldas. Eso era algo que ni ellos se esperaban.

Por su parte los padres de leaf esbozaron unas sonrisas nerviosas y quedaron tan blancos como el talco.

-humm eso…es algo…precipitado-dijo la madre- apenas hace unos días que nos enteramos que leaf tenía novio y…

-¡cierto! es algo precipitado- intervino Green que tenía la respiración pesada. Red todavía seguía tirado en el suelo luchando por respirar, su rostro estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad azul.

-señor y señora ketchum-respondió Brandon- esto lo pido con seriedad y es algo que hago por…

-espera-interrumpió leaf. Ella miró a Brandon con ojos aguados pero llenos de determinación. El asintió y aguardó silencio. Leaf tragó saliva para suavizar el nudo que había en su garganta. Miró con firmeza a sus padres.

-papa. Mama-habló con un tono firme pese a su expresión- amo a Brandon y estoy segura que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-pero es muy pronto hija-dijo el padre.

-yo quiero realmente tener una familia con Brandon-siguió leaf- de hecho voy a tenerla.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron al unísono Green, Robert y delia.

-estoy embarazada.

-¡EMBARA-¿QUÉ?!-exclamó red saliendo debajo de la mesa.

Sus padres ahora parecían montículos de sal que se desmenuzaban poco a poco. Bajo su propio peso.

-leaf…-boqueó Green- ¿vas a…tener un bebé?

-de hecho-con mucho nerviosismo levantó su mano con _dos_ dedos extendidos. Sus padres parecieron terminar de deshacerse haciendo un _poof._

* * *

-eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba-comentó Brandon.

-define "fácil"-respondió leaf con un tono de reproche. Estaba sentada en su cama con su pijama blanca puesta y cepillando su pelo. Brandon sonrió de forma divertida. Le sujetó con suavidad y ternura las manos y la hizo recostarse sobre su pecho.

-siempre te gusta cepillar tu pelo cuando estas nerviosa o fastidiada- le dijo. Ella resopló y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

-no creí que fueran a aceptarte a la primera- le dijo con el rostro oculto en su cuello.

-para ser honesto yo tampoco, por eso digo que fue fácil.

Leaf sacó su rostro de su escondite y buscó los labios de Brandon. Se dieron un tierno y prolongado beso. Terminado el beso leaf volvió a acomodarse. Estaban los dos sobre su cama. Brandon estaba en solo su boxers y leaf aprovechaba para acariciar su piel y músculos marcados con las yemas de los dedos.

-Brandon…yo…- la voz de leaf sonó adormilada y soltó un bostezo.

-debes descansar-le dijo-mañana será otro día.

* * *

La alarma sonó emitiendo el agradable sonido de un chimecho. Brandon estiró su mano para apagarla teniendo cuidado de no mover mucho a leaf que tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho. Luego se volvió a acomodar en su lugar.

Leaf acarició su rostro con ternura dándole a saber que ya estaba despierta.

-buenos días-saludó ella.

-duerme un poco más-le respondió.

Ella no le hizo caso. Se levantó y se puso sobre él sentada a horcajadas. Lo besó con pasión. Fue un gesto que transmitía un sentimiento exigente. Brandon la sujetó de los hombros y la empujó levemente para separarla.

-leaf…

-hagámoslo- le dijo. Él hizo una mueca.

-no se…te veo tan frágil ahora y estamos en la casa de tus padres.

Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente. Pasó su mano derecha hacia abajo recorriendo su pecho, su abdomen y finalmente encontrando una dureza. La masajeó apretándola ligeramente. Brandon dio un respingo casi imperceptible.

-se honesto-le dijo leaf.

El hizo otra mueca y asintió. Esa era la primera vez que lo harían sin tener que depender de un sentimiento desbordado ni tener que sentir culpa después de hacerlo. Se despojaron de su ropa quedando como vinieron al mundo. Leaf retomó su posición sobre él y con cuidado se dejó caer. Los dos se unieron poco a poc. Ella empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas con las manos de Brandon en sus posaderas. Se podía decir que estaban excitados, relajados y libres.

-Brandon…-dijo ella soltando un gemido. Iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe.

-¡¿leaf es cierto que…?!-la chica que entró en su cuarto abrió los ojos como platos y desencajó su mandíbula cuando vio esa escena. Era blue.

-nnngggh- leaf reprimió lo que parecía un gemido espantando a blue.

-¡lo siento!-gritó ella azotando la puerta al salir.

Sin cambiar de posición Leaf volteó a ver a Brandon con una mezcla de vergüenza y reproche.

-¿tenías que _terminar_ justo cuando ella entró?-le preguntó.

Él solo se echó a reír.


	2. la boda y la luna de miel

**La boda y la luna de miel**

Brandon se había terminado de vestir. Se admiró en el espejo para verse a sí mismo usando un tuxedo elegante de color negro. Llevaba un adorno de flor blanca en el bolsillo del lado izquierdo. Su cabello estaba lavado y peinado. También estaba perfumado desde luego.

-si te viera de lejos no te reconocería-escuchó la voz burlona su padrino, noland. No le prestó atención. Tan solo siguió examinando meticulosamente su reflejo en busca de una falla para corregirla de inmediato. Nada podía estar fuera de orden. No ese día.

Noland se acercó hasta que su rostro apareció sobre el hombro del reflejo de Brandon.

-estás perfecto-le dijo.

-solo quiero asegurarme-contestó sin dejar de examinarse.

\- mientras sigues en eso ya puedo quejarme de lo decepcionante que fue tu despedida de soltero?- esta vez Brandon no pudo evitar mirar al reflejo de noland con seriedad- solo digo que uno esperaba al menos una striper.

-ya te dije que arceus me mandaría al exilio a otra dimensión si hago algo así estando comprometido con leaf.

Noland reprimió una risa picara.

-da igual, ya es hora de irnos- dijo el padrino.

Con un esfuerzo visible Brandon dejó de ver su reflejo para encarar a noland que también estaba vestido para la ocasión. Con un golpecito de hombros lo animó a salir fuera de su habitación. Ahí afuera en el pasillo se encontraba una criatura de aspecto humanoide. De piel grisácea y una cola de color purpura.

-estás listo?-preguntó mewtwo.

Después de un par de segundo Brandon contestó.

-solo dame un segundo- noland lo sujetó del hombro con cuidado y firmeza.

-está listo.

Mewtwo asintió y cerró los ojos. Emanó una energía psíquica muy densa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo alrededor de ellos cambio. Ya no estaban en la casa de Brandon. Se encontraban eeen un lugar al aire libre con características de terreno montañoso. Lo primero que vio brandon fue las figuras gigantes de lugia, Ho oh, raykuaza, groudon, kyogre, regigigas, dialga, palkia y giratina. Todos reposando alrededor de esa reducida zona de suelo de cristal donde los invitados esperaban en sus asientos a que comenzara la ceremonia ¿Qué lugar más sagrado para celebrar una boda tan especial como la sala del origen?

Brandon sintió un ligero escalofrió al ver a su lado al pokemon cuadrúpedo que es el pináculo de la mitología pokemon, Arceus. Le hizo un ademan con la cabeza para saludarlo, pero el dios pokemon solo desvió la mirada.

Había familiares, entrenadores como red, Green y blue. Estaban docenas de líderes de gimnasios de diferentes regiones. Desde luego también estaban los cerebros de la frontera y Scott del lado del novio. Ahí en el fondo estaban otros pokemon legendarios de menor tamaño. Los perros místicos, que de hecho había un par de cada especie uno shiny y otro normal. El mismo caso era para las aves místicas. Los cuatro espadachines legendarios también estaban presente. Al igual que el trio de las nubes. Darkrai y creselia estaban muy juntos. Xerneas, yveltal y zygarde hablaban tranquilamente. Brandon se alivió al ver que volcanion y kyurem no estaban haciendo alboroto. Un par de deoxys flotaban en el aire. Y por supuesto estaban los reyes y demás pokemon de Brandon.

Entonces el otro lado de la sala se iluminó. Cuando el resplandor cesó lo primero que vio Brandon fue a diancie en su forma mega. Meloetta dio la señal a su coro de chimechos y comenzaron una melodía vocal más cautivadora que cualquiera que un instrumento pudiera producir. Diancie se acercó al altar tirando pétalos de flores rosas. A su espalda venia leaf siendo traída por su padre. Ella tenía puesto un hermoso vestido novia de color blanco. Su vientre estaba hinchado por los seis meses de embarazo que tenía.

Con paso lento leaf llegó al altar y fue entregada a Brandon. El coro de voces angelicales se silenció para permitir a arceus hablar.

-queridos hermanos y hermanas- dijo con una voz imponente y cálida- nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar que estos seres queridos nuestros hayan decidido unirse en sagrado matrimonio. Por favor, procedan a decir sus votos matrimoniales.

-leaf-habló Brandon- cuando te conocí creí que eras una niña muy inmadura e imprudente-podía sentir la mirada penetrante de arceus sobre él pero aun así continuó- pero entonces me di cuenta que los años después de conocerte fueron los más divertidos y emocionantes que puedo recordar de mi vida. Cada día contigo es una aventura nueva y no quiero que eso cambie. Quiero que te quedes a mi lado porque así siento que puedo hacer lo que sea.

Leaf sonrió ampliamente, tanto que se podía notar a través del velo de seda blanco.

-Brandon-empezó a hablar- cuando te conocí creí que eras un viejo amargado- arceus rio por lo bajo- me enojaba mucho tus constantes sermones de cómo debía ser un entrenador y me irritaba mucho que no pudiera vencerte en una batalla para demostrarte lo contrario. Pero cuando esa victoria finalmente llegó simplemente no quería dejar de escuchar tu voz compartiendo conocimiento, ni quería que dejaras de verme con calidez, no con frialdad como creía. Quiero que te quedes a mi lado porque así siento que podemos hacer lo que sea.

Con los votos dichos jirachi apareció enfrente de ellos sosteniendo un cojincito blanco con dos anillos dorados encima. Brandon y leaf los tomaron.

-habiendo dicho sus votos-intervino arceus- ¿leaf aceptas a Brandon como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto.

-¿Brandon aceptas a leaf como tu amada esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte…o el exilio los separen?

\- acepto

-si hay alguien de los presentes tiene un motivo por el cual estos dos no deban casarse que hable ahora o que calle para siempre. Que conste que si hay alguien _yo_ lo callaré para siempre.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos sin saber si eso era una broma o no. Solo leaf soltó una risa nasal.

-entonces por mi poder y autoridad yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Brandon alzó el vejo de leaf sobre su cabeza dejando ver su rostro cubierto por maquillaje. Sin dudarlo único sus labios con los de ella. Los presentes aplaudieron. Raykuaza mega evolucionó y kyorgre y groudon entraron en su forma primigenia. Ellos y los demás pokemon lanzaron hiper rayos y otros ataques a los cielos celebrando el matrimonio de estos. Uno que otro ataque de seguro alcanzó a llegar fuera de órbita.

Brandon y leaf rompieron el beso y caminaron al otro extremo de la sala. En ese momento mew, celebi, victini, hoopa, uxie, mesprit y azelf pasaron volando sobre la sala seguidos de una docena de shaymin arrojando pétalos de todos los colores sobre los recién casados e invitados.

Cuando Brandon y leaf llegaron al inicio de la escalera que descendía. Un carruaje volador de color blanco perla y gemas incrustadas en sus bordes apareció de los cielos siendo jalado por tres latios y tres latias. Brandon ayudó a leaf a subir al carruaje.

El vehículo arrancó dejando atrás el monte corona y todos los invitados. Brandon miró a leaf y esta simplemente no contuvo su emoción. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le estampó un sonoro beso en la boca y luego le dio un mordisco en el labio inferior.

-no puedo creerlo-chilló la chica- ¡nos casamos!

-tampoco puedo creerlo- Brandon sobó tiernamente el rostro de leaf con su mano. Ella giró la cabeza y le dio un beso a esta.

-te podría comer a besos aquí y ahora.

-wow deja algo para la luna de miel-bromeó Brandon- recuerda que todavía falta la celebración.

Brandon le dio un tierno beso en los labios para tranquilizarla. Se había vuelto mucho más emotiva gracias a las hormonas del embarazo.

El carruaje siguió volando hasta oeste hasta salir de la región y adentrarse en el mar. Se movían a una gran velocidad pero por efecto de algún hechizo que palkia puso sobre el carruaje no sentían la inercia. Solo les tomó unos breves minutos llegar a su destino. El templo del mar que estaba expuesto en la superficie. Los latios y latias descendieron hasta aterrizar en un patio. Al bajarse Brandon y leaf fueron recibidos por aplausos de todos sus conocidos que habían llegado antes gracias a la teletrasnportacion de los pokemon psquicos. Brandon y leaf pudieron hacer lo mismo pero ellos querían el detalle romántico del carruaje.

Así inició la celebración de la boda. Con cantos y danzas de los invitados que no pararon hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Brandon y leaf descansaban después de tantas piezas de bailes con sus familiares y amigos. Entonces noland que se había pasado de copas tomó el micrófono.

-oigan todos-gritó con tono de borracho. Todos lo vieron sorprendidos- quisiera…hacer un brindis por la feliz pareja. Porque cuando conocí a Brandon él y yo éramos chicos alocados en buscas de aventuras. Después inició su carrera de arqueología y se volvió el amargado que leaf conoció- todos rieron, incluso Brandon- no se imaginan lo locos que éramos. Hacíamos muchas bromas en nuestros días de colegio.

-uh oh-brandon se preocupó y quiso levantarse de su asiento para ir a detener a su amigo borrachón pero un par de manos se posaron en sus hombros. Eran los padres de leaf quienes le sonreían tétricamente.

-recuerdo una vez-siguió noland- que Brandon y yo le echamos tinte azul a la piscina de la escuela y todos en la clase quedaron como woopers.

Leaf se tapó la boca riendo por lo bajo, ella conocía esa historia.

-también una vez le pusimos grimers en los inodoros de los baños para darle un susto a nuestros compañeros- ahora todos miraban con incredulidad a Brandon que se cubría el rostro con una mano por la vergüenza.

-oh y lo mejor de todo fue cuando adiestramos kecleons para…

-¡noland eso no!

-tomarle fotos debajo de las faldas a las estudiantes.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y desencajaron sus mandíbulas por la incredulidad. Leaf miró a Brandon con los ojos entre cerrados y una sonrisa torcida.

-esa no me la sabia.

-va-vamos todos hacemos una que otra locura de jóvenes-contestó Brandon nervioso. Lo siguiente que notó fue el aura de ira de arceus y el padre de leaf.

-en fin-siguió noland alzando la copa- gracias leaf por revivir un poco de ese viejo Brandon que le gusta disfrutar la vida ¡salud!

-salud-contestaron todos entre carcajadas.

La fiesta siguió normalmente después que noland se ganara un coscorrón por parte de Brandon. Llegada las altas horas de la noche los invitados se despidieron y abandonaron el templo del mar siendo teletransportados por los pokemon psíquicos.

Brandon y leaf le agradecieron una vez más a manaphy por permitirles hacer la celebración ahí y volvieron a subir en el carruaje que los llevaría a una casa en las montañas construida precisamente para ellos. No les tomó muchos minutos llegar.

Era una edificación muy refinada de tres plantas. Hecha con la madera más sólida y brillante del mundo. Los latios y latias se zafaron de sus riendas y procedieron a descansar tendiendose en el césped. Brandon y leaf entraron en su nido de amor privado. La decoración era bastante lujosa, la cocina estaba bien equipada y había televisores pantalla plana de 60 pulgadas en cada habitación. Los dos recién casados subieron a la planta superior. Entraron en su cuarto que era el más amplio. Ahí estaba una cama tamaño imperial con sábanas blancas y esponjosas y una docena de almohadas.

Tomando por sorpresa a la chica, Brandon la levantó entre sus brazos. La chica respondió rápido y se sujetó del cuello de su marido. Con cuidado Brandon la llevó a la cama, pero ella no soltaba su agarre como si temiera que él se fuera a esfumar si lo hiciera.

-vamos déjame acomodarme-le dijo. Ella lo soltó.

Brandon se quitó su camisa mientras le daba vuelta a la cama. Se sentó del otro lado y se quitó los zapatos. Del otro lado leaf lo miraba con adoración y ansias.

Brandon podía sentir esa mirada a sus espaldas. Sabía lo que quería. En ocasiones se culpaba por no poderle seguirle el ritmo a esa jovencita tan llena de vida. En un par de ocasiones tuvo que recurrir a…estimulantes para poder satisfacerla. Se dio la vuelta y tal como temía se topó con esos brillantes ojos color café. Se acercó y le dio un beso apasionado y prolongado. Beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia continuaron.

-ay brandon-suspiró leaf enamoradiza- hagámoslo que no me aguanto las ganas.

Y he ahí vio otra manifestación de las hormonas.

-no quisieras descansar? Ha sido un día largo- Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo negando levemente la cabeza.

-bueno-contestó él. Le ayudó a quitarse el bullido vestido de novia. Exponiendo su vientre hinchado y sus brazos y piernas regordetes. Le quitó su sostén dejando ver sus pechos caídos que alguna vez fueron firmes como piedras. No por eso lucia menos hermosa ante la vista de él.

Ella le dio otro beso apasionado mientras le jalaba hacia abajo sus boxers. Él se hizo a un lado para terminar de quitárselos y luego procedió en remover las pantis de leaf.

Leaf se puso sobre él a horcajadas. Le agarró su miembro y lo guio hasta la entrada de su feminidad. Se unieron. Ella empezó a moverse de arriba abajo disfrutando del acto. Brando le apretó el trasero como le gustaba hacerlo. De hecho le había confesado a leaf que ese era su fetiche. Siempre se lo estaba viendo disimuladamente y el día en que la vio en un traje de baño no pudo evitar soñar con ella.

Cambiaron de posición. Ella se acostó de medio lado y Brandon hizo lo mismo detrás de ella. Siguieron besándose mientras acomodaban sus caderas buscando el ángulo indicado. Cuando lo encontraron Brandon dio un empujón para penetrarla y arrancarle un gemido. Tal como ella exigía hizo movimientos bruscos agitando toda la cama y haciendo a leaf alzar su voz.

Ella vio unos chocolates en la mesa de noche. Tuvo un antojo. Tomó uno y le quitó el empaque plateado. Se lo llevó a la boca. Con su lengua lo acarició derritiéndolo lentamente. Esa mezcla de sensaciones la llevaron a los límites de un orgasmo.

-¡oh si!-gritó - ¡mételo más duro! ¡Y más rápido!

Brandon hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano como se había acostumbrado hacerlo. Aceleró la oscilación de sus caderas. Leaf soltó un chillido al llegar al climax después que Brandon lo hiciera. Ambos quedaron jadeando. Quedaron en esa posición si separarse. Brandon llevó su mano al vientre de leaf para sobarlo con ternura. Sintió un movimiento debajo de la piel.

-están vivos-murmuró leaf - y son fuertes. No puedo esperar hasta conocerlos…quiero abrazarlos y besarlos.

Brandon se enterneció por esas palabras.

-yo también- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.


End file.
